The Cleansing
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: There were ancient spells and secrets. Most had been taken as secrets but they all faded away. There were a select few that remained. Morgana intended to cleanse the past.


The Cleansing

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes. The feelings of torment and anguish from his first sighting of Guinevere's betrayal resurfaced. This time they were far more powerful. He could barely stand; his knees shook and his heart ached. He tried to move but he couldn't.

She lay on the ground by the water's edge. Her eyes were closed. She held the appearance of death yet remained regal. However, she faced away from him. Her arms were even outstretched towards the water. She had her back towards him.

Her expression was contorted in agony. His expression was contorted in the very same expression but he suffered far more - her agony was not for him.

* * *

Morgana staggered along the mountain. Her hands left bloody prints on the stone. Her frozen eyes searched all that they could. They eventually were laid upon Guinevere. A soft, anguished smile fell across her lips. Insanity sparked in her eyes; for she was the one who strived for this fate. She did all that she could for this ending.

Her body grew rigid. The knights of Camelot gathered around Guinevere. She watched on in horror as they blocked her view. She wanted to scream but her voice was lost. There was too much blood coated along the inside of her throat. Her wounds screamed but she ignored them.

Morgana quickened her pace. She stumbled down the mountainside. Arthur lifted Guinevere's body. He was taking her away. He would destroy Morgana's final plan. She wasn't strong enough. She had to act quickly.

Morgana threw her hand forward. Arthur and his knights were thrown aside. Guinevere fell to the ground harshly. Her heart had steadied and fallen from power. Time had become suddenly all too rare. Morgana pulled her companion into an embrace.

She shed her tears and summoned her voice. The summoned wind carried them far away. It took them beyond Merlin and Camelot's reach.

* * *

Morgana kissed Guinevere's forehead lightly. Her hand trailed along her face lovingly. Her eyes were close to shedding tears. She blinked them away and moved to her love's side. The large stone table had encountered many forms of magic but she doubted it had ever known such a potent spell before.

Morgana beckoned over a girl of thirteen years. She helped her onto the table and laid her down. She smiled encouragingly. Her lie had been one of immense influence. This girl had been the first test of the Dark Tower. She was the one who made everything possible.

"Thank you…" Morgana's hoarse voice murmured.

She stabbed the girl in the chest. She choked and immediately fell into death's cold embrace. The dagger was ripped from her chest. It hovered above the wound it created to allow the blood to re-enter her body. Morgana then summoned her powers once more. She healed the wounds that were created so devastatingly with the utmost care.

The process was not as long lasting as she feared. There was still time.

She returned her attention to Guinevere. She was cold. Death was closing its embrace once more. She placed her hands over Guinevere's chest. Her eyes drifted closed. She waited patiently. The sensation of life slipping away filled her soul. It was dark and evil but she had vowed to set that aside.

The last grains of time were suddenly upon them. Morgana opened her eyes. Her gaze glowed and fixated upon her hands. A small wisp rose from Guinevere's chest. She urged it out and led it towards the girl's body. The wisp was easily manoeuvred. It entered the girl's body without any difficulty.

Morgana's hands fled to her sides. The girl lurched upright at once. She gasped loudly, her heart racing much like Morgana's. The persistent fear that came instinctively with such potent magic was swiftly put to rest. She turned to Morgana fearfully. The girl's grey eyes were suddenly brown.

"Who are you?" she whispered with a voice so utterly recognisable that Morgana failed to control her tears any longer.

"My dear," Morgana sighs hoarsely. "My precious Guinevere."

"You know me?" she whispers.

"Yes," she smiles, brushing a stray strand of hair from the girl's face. "I've known you for a very long time. You're very special person. One day you will remember."

"When will I remember? How do you know that I'll remember?" she frowns.

Morgana laughs despite the injuries to her throat. The girl winces and gasps quietly. Her vision splits and she sees two of the woman in front of her. The second version was elegant with a regal beauty that was adorned in a silken dress.

"You will know in time," Morgana urged. "Now, let us leave. This cave is too dark for one so young. We have much to do and you have many skills to acquire."

**Author's Note: You can take the girl out of China but you can't the tragic love stories that the country loves out of the girl… I very much want to say that this specific course of action has actually been used in one of my beloved CRPG's. I know that it likely has no place in the Arthurian legend yet I could find no other possible way of granting them a pleasing end. I did so because I promised this story to my **_**amazing**_**, **_**wonderful**_**, **_**cooky**_**, **_**can make me want to strangle her at times kind of friend who knows just what buttons to push but I love her anyway**_** that I just can't live **_**without**_**. You know who you are. So, I hope that, despite this being intended for my friend, all of you have enjoyed this tale. I thank you all reading my work and I apologise if it isn't up to par.**

**Part of the Revival Collection.**


End file.
